Claude Frollo
El Juez Claude Frollo es el villano en la película The Hunchback of Notre Dame. Es un juez implacable de Paris que, después de una serie de circunstancias sensibles, se convierte en el cuidador de Quasimodo. Con la mayoría de los elementos temáticos pesados de la película está directamente ligada a la historia de sus actos, tales como la lujuria y el genocidio, es ampliamente considerado entre los más oscuros villanos de Disney de todos los tiempos. Apariencia El Juez Frollo tiene una aparencia de adulto mayor y Serio y tiene mirada amenazadora con arugas en la cara pelo que paso de negro a canoso y ojos color negros . Siempre lleva puesta su toga negra de juez con motivos morados, tiene un gran birrete morado y negro a rayas con una cinta roja y hombreras con rayas rojas y negras. También lleva anillos en sus dedos, dos a la derecha y otro a la izquierda, con las joyas de color rojo, verde y azul. Personalidad Frollo es cruel y desconfiado. Tiene odio a muerte a los gitanos, y ha mandado a sus guardias perseguir a la bella gitana Esmeralda por brujería, para condenarla a muerte en la hoguera. Aunque se ha convertido en su mayor enemiga, es uno a los que Esmeralda ha conseguido arrebatarle el corazón. Habilidades A pesar de su apariencia frágil, Frollo posee una cantidad considerable de fuerza, que se muestra por el músculo en sus brazos y la forma en que es capaz de mantenerse firme frente a Quasimodo, Tambien, por su posición como Juez de Paris, posee un poder considerable sobre la guardia real y las desiciones de condenar a alguien a muerte. Historia Hace tiempo, Frollo descubrió una familia gitana que llegaba a París. La mujer que estaba huyó de él, pero el juez la persiguió, pensando que llevaba consigo mercancía robada. En la entrada de Notre Dame, la empujó a las escaleras a los pies de la catedral, así matándola. Cuando el Juez Frollo vio que lo que llevaba era un horrible bebé, fue a tirarlo a un pozo, repugnado por su fealdad. Cuando el Archidiácono lo descubre, le dice que pecará por ello, Frollo prometió cuidar del horrible bebé de la gitana criándole y enseñándole durante dieciocho años mientras trabajaba como campanero de Notre Dame, llamándole Quasimodo, que significa "mal formado". Diferencias con el libro Frollo era muy diferente en la novela original de Victor Hugo. Era un joven mucho más compasivo, bondadoso, y trágico, así como considerablemente menos malvado, y de una edad no tan avanzada como en la película (alrededor de 36 en la mayor parte de la historia). Adopta a Quasimodo en buen grado como su propio hijo cuando su madre lo abandonó en el libro (en lugar de Frollo de la película de Disney que lo toma de mala gana despues de matar a su madre) y lo nombró por el domingo de Quasimodo (Domingo de pascua) en lugar de por su desfiguración. Incluso ayudó a Quasimodo a desarrollar un tipo de lenguaje de signos después de que éste se quedó sordo por los sonidos de las campanas. Él sólo se convierte en el villano cuando Esmeralda entra en escena. Su lujuria lo conduce a la locura al igual que en la versión de Disney. La única diferencia en este punto fue que Frollo en realidad logró que Esmeralda fuera asesinada justo antes de que Quasimodo lo lanzara fuera de Notre Dame, matándolo. Galería Curiosidades * Frollo es considerado como uno de los (si no la ) más oscuro y el malvado de todos los villanos Disney, incluso más que su homólogo original. De hecho, Frollo se entiende por Disney para ser tan mal y tan vil como sea posible, en un intento de evitar el tropo "El mal es bueno", común a muchos villanos de Disney. Sin embargo, Frollo en realidad se ha convertido en uno de los villanos más populares y preferidos de Disney (junto con la Scar, Hades, Ursula y Maléfica). * Algunas cosas que lo convirtieron en uno de los villanos más oscuros hacen que están siendo xenófobo, machista, racista y un acosador sexual, y culpa a todos sus actos de su religión. * Cuando Frollo cae a su muerte, está claro que quiere simbolizar que su alma está ahora atrapado en la condenación eterna en los fuegos del infierno satánicos por toda la eternidad como castigo por sus acciones y poner fin a su tiranía una vez por todas. Irónicamente, sus últimas palabras en la vida eran "And He shall smite the wicked and plunge them into the fiery pit" (y herirá al malo y sumergirlas en el pozo de fuego). * Frollo comete muchos crímenes en la película: ** Encarcelamiento (Quasimodo) ** Asalto Sexual (Esmeralda) ** Intento de asesinato (Febo, Esmeralda, Quasimodo, una familia de cuatro personas) ** Incendio provocado (París) ** Asesinato (madre de Quasimodo) ** Tortura (su anterior capitán de la Guardia y Quasimodo) ** A pesar de que técnicamente también es culpable de intento de genocidio y hogares y busqueda sin una orden judicial, no se contaban como crímenes en el período de tiempo de la película (siglo 15), ya que el concepto de derechos humanos, incluidas las búsquedas aseguradas de hogares no fue considerado hasta el movimiento de la ilustración en el siglo 17 y 18 y el genocidio no llegó a ser formalmente un delito que se castiga hasta después de la Segunda Guerra Mundial debido a las acciones de la Alemania nazi. * El comportamiento de Frollo sugiere fuertemente que es un pirómano. * Sobre la base de sus gestos, se da a entender que Frollo es ambidiestro. * Él aparentemente se sentía culpable por dos de sus pecados: matar a la madre de Quasimodo y su ansia de Esmeralda, aunque teniendo en cuenta su personalidad autosuficiente, trata sin creer totalmente a sí mismo a culpar a las fuerzas externas, tales como el Diablo, Esmeralda, o incluso a sí mismo a Dios (quien culpa por haber hecho el hombre más débil que el diablo). Como ya se ha dicho, que no convence plenamente a sí mismo con esas mentiras y aún teme por su alma a causa de esos pecados, pidiendo al Señor misericordia en numerosos tiempos. * La muerte de Frollo es más del miedo a base de la novela. En la película se agarra a una gárgola pero ésta toma vida, se rompe y entra en el fuego creado por Quasimodo. Este es el miedo base de Frollo porque teme la condenación de su alma. En la novela, cuando Quasimodo le ve reír por el ahorcamiento de Esmeralda, él se enfurece y empuja Frollo de la balaustrada. Una gárgola detiene su caída. Él clama a Quasimodo en busca de ayuda, pero Quasimodo permanece en silencio. Entonces, Frollo cae la catedral, hasta que el techo de una casa rompe su caída. Él se desliza hacia abajo del techo, golpea el pavimento de la plaza de la ciudad, y muere * es parecido a Madre Gothel porque ambos cuidan al niño como fuera suyo y no lo permiten salir ambos sedan cuenta de que salen y logran descubrir la verdad. * es el unico Villano de Disney (al igual que Gaston) que no ha hecho amigos con otros Villanos. Categoría:Personajes de The Hunchback of Notre Dame Categoría:Villanos Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes de Kingdom Hearts Categoría:Villanos de Kingdom Hearts Categoría:Personajes de House of Mouse Categoría:Personajes de Mickey's House of Villains Categoría:Jueces Categoría:Personajes Fallecidos Categoría:The Hunchback of Notre Dame Categoría:Personajes Ancianos Categoría:Personajes Europeos